


more than this

by flowerheeseung



Series: lollipops & motorcycles [5]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Cuties, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Heeseung is whipped, M/M, Sickfic, Sunghoon is sick, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, again this gave me diabetes, if you know where the title is from shout out to u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: Sunghoon is sick, and Heeseung is panicking.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: lollipops & motorcycles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059929
Comments: 22
Kudos: 128





	more than this

**Author's Note:**

> hiii :D  
> i'm working on a longer heehoon fic rn but i really want to take my time with that one to make it as good as it can be, so have another installment of lollipops & motorcycles instead!

Sunghoon knew this would happen.

He hated the cold and the cold hated him, and no matter how much he bundled up when he went outside, he still managed to catch a nasty stomach virus.

He had woken up that morning and immediately dashed for the bathroom, clutching his abdomen. He hung over the toilet for a bit after emptying his stomach when he sighed, flushing the toilet. He heaved himself up to look in the mirror and what he saw was not pretty.

His face was splotchy all over, his eyes were tearing up and his hair looked a mess. He dragged himself back to bed remembering to text Heeseung before he fell asleep again.

**[7:32 a.m] To. Heeseungie <333**

Hyung ㅠ_ㅠ You don’t have to pick me up today, I’m sick ;;

**[7:46] To. Heeseungie <333**

You’re probably not awake yet, but I’m going back to sleep, do well at school without me! ^-^

Sunghoon sighed as a cough took over his body. He dropped his phone on his nightstand and huddled up under the covers, he figured Heeseung would see his text when he woke up, and with that thought he drifted off.

-

Heeseung was at a crossroads.

When he woke up that morning he certainly didn’t expect to see a text message from his boyfriend saying that he was sick. Heeseung always told him to wear more layers but he just didn’t listen and now, this was the result.

Heeseung thought about skipping school and going straight to Sunghoon’s house, but he figured Sunghoon would probably be furious with him if he did. So, he begrudgingly went to school and it certainly didn’t feel the same without the warmth of the younger boy leaning on his back.

When he arrived at school he saw Jay waiting at the entrance, Jungwon bouncing around in front of him. He parked his motorcycle and went to greet them, but Jay beat him to it.

“Hyung! Eh? Where’s Sunghoon, isn’t he usually glued to your side?”

Heeseung raised his fist to punch him, Jay ducking behind Jungwon for cover. The younger just giggled, since it was clear Heeseung could still very much see him, as Jungwon was the shorter one in the relationship.

Heeseung lowered his fist and scowled, “He texted me that he’s sick.”

Jay reappeared from behind Jungwon, slinging an arm around his shoulder instead, “So why are you here, shouldn’t you I don’t know, take care of him or something?"

“I know he would probably be mad if I skipped school, I’m just gonna go after classes,” Heeseung turned to Jungwon, “do you know what medicine I should get?”

Jungwon shrugged Jay’s arm off, ignoring the older’s confused look as he looped his arm with Heeseung’s, “Of course hyung! Does he have a cold or is he throwing up-”

The conversation faded as the two walked to the front door of the school, Heeseung listening intently to what the younger was saying.

Jay stood there, perplexed at what just happened, “Yah! Just because your boyfriend isn’t here doesn’t mean you have to steal mine!”

-

The day was boring without Sunghoon, he had to admit. He missed seeing the younger’s smile in between classes, as well as the pep talks he gave to make Heeseung actually _go_ to his classes. He sighed, staring at the clock in agony. It seemed time was going backwards, as this class felt like it was never ending.

“Stop ticking your pen hyung, it’s annoying.” Jay said as he smacked the pen out of his hand. Heeseung didn’t even want to make a snarky comeback, instead resting his head on his outstretched arm.

Jay looked at him, getting closer to his face before backing away again, “What is wrong with you hyung, you’ve been dating for what? Two months? And you already act like you’re going to die without him.” Jay chuckled, apparently finding the whole situation amusing.

Heeseung was about to retaliate, when the bell rang. The senior had never moved that quickly, packing up his stuff at the speed of light, shouting a ‘Bye!’ to Jay as he dashed out of the classroom.

Jay could only stare at the older’s retreating form, bumping into people as he sped down the hallway, before breathing out, “He’s so whipped.”

-

Heeseung stopped by his house quickly before heading over to Sunghoon’s. He changed out of his uniform into an oversized hoodie and some comfortable jogging pants before yelling that he was going out again, putting on his coat and beanie before stopping by the pharmacy to get some medicine.

He picked up several ones that Jungwon told him he should buy and was off to Sunghoon’s house. He parked his motorcycle in front of the house and made his way up the steps. He was going to ring the bell when he stopped. _Shit, what if his parents are home?_ He thought, he wanted to make a good impression, but right now, he didn’t look his best.

 _Ah, screw impressions anyways_.

He rang the doorbell and waited until someone opened. He shifted his weight from one foot to another when the door opened up. The person who opened the door was a boy, he was shorter than Heeseung, with sharp eyes.

“Can I help you?” He said, clearly disregarding honorifics.

“Uhm, yeah I’m Lee Heeseung, I’m here for Sunghoon?” He didn’t know why it came out as a question, but the cold gaze of the boy kind of scared him.

As soon as he said that the boy’s face softened, face breaking out in a smile, “Ahh you must be Sunghoon-hyung’s boyfriend! Eh? He didn’t tell me you were this tall.”

Heeseung could only awkwardly smile, as it seemed the boy clearly knew him, or, knew _of_ him.

“Ah! Sorry, I’m Sunoo, Sunghoon-hyung’s little brother.” Sunoo said as he bowed.

That made sense, Sunghoon had mentioned briefly about having a brother, but the two look nothing alike so Heeseung figured the boy standing in front of him probably wasn’t said brother, but he turned out to be wrong.

“Sunghoon-hyung is really disgusting right now, he’s coughing and sniffling all over the place, but if you want to see him be my guest, he’s in the second room to the right!” Sunoo said, stepping aside to let Heeseung in.

Heeseung thanked him and walked up the stairs, he quickly arrived at the second door to his right, and softly knocked on the door. “Baby? It’s me.”

As soon as he said it, he heard shuffling coming from inside, and a quiet “Come in.”

He opened the door and what he saw was probably the most adorable sight ever. Sunghoon was laying on his bed, head sticking out of the covers with his hair messy on top of his head. Heeseung could only coo as he closed the door and moved closer to the bed.

“Hey angel, are you feeling any better?” Heeseung said, stroking the younger’s hair.

Sunghoon shook his head no, and pouted, and Heeseung almost melted at the sight. “I brought some medicine for you buttercup, can you take them for me?”

Sunghoon seemed to think it over, scrunching his nose before nodding yes, moving up a bit so he was sitting upright. Heeseung took the medicine out, as well as a little measuring cup that tells him how much he should take.

“Here baby.” Heeseung said as he handed Sunghoon the cup with liquid. Sunghoon frowned, before downing the medicine as quickly as he could. He stuck his tongue out in disgust and handed Heeseung the cup back.

Heeseung smiled at seeing the older behave so cutely, and Heeseung took a mental note that Sunghoon was definitely pouty when he was sick, as the younger’s lips were already jutting out again. 

He grasped Heeseung’s hoodie, tugging on it slightly. “Hyung,” He whined, to which Heeseung hummed, giving the younger his full attention, “ ‘m cold.”

The younger tugged on his hoodie again, and Heeseung laughed. “Do you want to wear my hoodie baby? You can just ask if you want to.”

Sunghoon flushed again, averting his gaze to his room. Heeseung laughed again, before taking off his hoodie, leaving him in a t-shirt, but he didn’t mind. He tugged the hoodie over Sunghoon’s head as he normally would his helmet, and the younger stuck his arms through the holes.

Heeseung didn’t think this through, clearly. The younger looked adorable in his hoodie, which was already big on him, which meant the black haired boy was swimming in it with his small frame.

“You’re so cute it’s insane.”

That wasn’t supposed to come out, but he was glad it did as it made Sunghoon’s face turn that pretty shade of pink, it reminded him of the raspberry lollipop he was so fond of.

Sunghoon coughed, looking absolutely exhausted. Heeseung frowned, “If you’re tired you can take a nap baby, just text me when you’re feeling better okay?”

Heeseung was already standing up when Sunghoon tugged him back on the bed, frantically shaking his head no. “Can you...can you lay with me hyung?”

Now it was Heeseung’s turn to flush a pretty shade of pink, as the action seemed so intimate Heeseung wasn’t sure if he could handle it. But seeing Sunghoon’s pout and his sparkly eyes was enough for his resolve to crack as he nodded, a smile on his face.

Sunghoon beamed, and scooted over to make room for the senior. The younger’s bed barely fit the two of them, but they made it work. Sunghoon was tucked underneath Heeseung’s chin, arm wrapped around his waist. Heeseung’s own hand was cradling the younger’s head, as the other drew circles on his back.

They fit together perfectly, and Heeseung sighed. He felt like they were supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be Heeseung and Sunghoon, and it always had been. 

Sunghoon took the older’s hand that was drawing circles, and quietly moved them underneath his hoodie, making Heeseung’s breath hitch. “Feels nice hyung.” Sunghoon whispered, as he laid Heeseung’s hand on his bare skin, asking him to draw circles there, so the older did.

“I-I missed you at school today.” Heeseung said to divert the attention away from his shaky hand.

Sunghoon hummed, “You did?”

“Yeah, ‘twas boring without you baby.” Heeseung said, feeling his own tiredness set in after laying here so comfortably.

Not hearing a response back, Heeseung looked down to see the younger sleeping soundly, lips parted as his cheek was squished against the older’s chest.

Heeseung chuckled, as he stroked the younger’s cheek, the skin feeling soft under his touch. Even when sick, the black haired boy still managed to look so pretty, and Heeseung wanted nothing more than to shower him in affection and love.

_Wait, what?_

Heeseung’s eyes widened as he played back his thoughts. _Love?_ The senior gasped quietly, feeling like he got hit with a truck of emotions all of a sudden, _did he love Sunghoon?_

He thinks back about how the younger had been on his mind the whole day, and how he wanted nothing more than to have him in his arms just like he has now. He thought about how the younger brought a smile to his face by just simply being there, and how Heeseung always felt the need to protect him and take care of him. He didn’t know if it was too early in their relationship, hell, he didn’t even know if the younger felt the same.

He glanced back down at his sleeping boyfriend and it immediately brought a smile on his face. He pulled the boy even closer, if that was possible, and gave the top of his head a kiss, resting his head on the younger's own and closing his eyes.

_I love you, Sunghoon-ah._

**Author's Note:**

> yes i made sunoo sunghoon's brother fight me  
> let me know what you thought! i love reading comments so please leave them if you enjoyed reading :D


End file.
